Wallace and Clyde Taste Kaz
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Wallace and Clyde can't explain why they're so attracted to Kaz, but have to do something about it.


**Definitely not the usual pairing, but they fit the image of Kaz getting worked over from both ends at the same time. So, as with the Davenport fic, if you're not into it, don't go any further. If you are, then continue on!**

* * *

Kaz was kind of like that bug in the room that, no matter how many times you swatted at it, wouldn't go away. The Domain was like a second home to him, which meant that he kicked his socked feet on the couches, texting the same friends who were sitting a couple feet away, all without buying a single comic book. The whole mantra of this being a comic book store, not a library, just went in one ear and out the other.

Wallace and Clyde had been willing to deal with all of this because Kaz was their ticket into Mighty Med. But after months of nothing but failures, the brothers were getting frustrated, and even worse, a little frustrated.

* * *

The problem had only really started when Wallace replicated Kaz's image onto his twin, turning Clyde into a perfect copy of Kaz. Not wanting this perfect plan to come crumbling into dust, Wallace decided that Clyde needed practice. As obnoxious as Kaz as could be, it didn't seem like too difficult a task, but Wallace wasn't going to take any chances. So he shut down The Domain for a couple hours, and took on the job of role-playing with Clyde.

It was freaky how well Clyde got into character, geeking out over comic books, and slipping on the over-confidence that their most frequent customer was known for. At first, Wallace thought he was just so impressed by his brother's acting skills that he couldn't help but stare. But as the minutes passed, he started pinpointing when and where he was staring, and he was on the verge of having a mini-freak out.

Every time "Copy Kaz," stretched, and his shirt came riding up, revealing just a bit of bare skin, Wallace felt his throat go dry. Even more disturbing was when Copy Kaz bent over, and Wallace's eyes trailed from the sliver of smooth skin down to the meaty ass that was just begging to be groped. He tugged at his shirt collar, suddenly feeling hot all over. This was an image that would lend itself to one of his fanfictions, the kind so steamy that he would have to post it under an anonymous name.

All thoughts of this really being his brother had vanished from his head. Now his dick was hard in his slacks, and Copy Kaz was pulling off the second pair of pants that both Wallace and Clyde found completely unnecessary. He rushed forward, cupped Copy Kaz's face, and pressed their lips together.

Writing dirty stories had an erotic thrill all its own, but Wallace didn't even remember the last time he had a physical connection with someone that didn't involve violence. As a supervillain, jerking off wasn't exactly a priority. Exacting revenge on Horace Diaz and running a comic book store filled with teenagers had taken up a bunch of his time, and his balls were filled to capacity with cum just waiting to be released.

Wallace's hands dipped under Copy Kaz's jeans, and squeezed and spread those big round cheeks while he kissed the clone hungrily. He felt the younger boy resist at first, a couple of Clyde's incredulity popping out between rough kisses, but eventually the duplicate's mouth relaxed and opened, giving Wallace the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Feeling Copy Kaz's tongue swirling around his own, kissing him back just as aggressively, was driving Wallace wild. He couldn't believe he was getting so turned on by a high school sophomore, or at least the identical image of own.

He pulled away and dropped to his knees, fumbling with the button and zipper of Copy Kaz's jeans, not allowing himself a moment to rationalize what he was doing. To put it bluntly, Wallace was horny. And judging from the prominent bulge in Copy Kaz's jeans, he was just as turned on. Wallace shucked the tighty-whities down Kaz's legs, took two handfuls of that shapely backside, and bobbed his head between the duplicate's legs.

Taking Copy Kaz's five inches into his mouth was a lot easier than Wallace would have anticipated, but he was grateful that he was able to work his mouth over the hard-as-steel shaft without his gag reflex reacting, especially when Copy Kaz started humping his mouth, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. All the while, he couldn't keep his hands of that big bubble butt. And after he slid his middle finger around the tight pucker in between those smooth ass cheeks, Wallace felt a hunger bubble inside him that he had never experienced. Without hesitating, Wallace slid his thick digit into Copy Kaz's ass, burying it all the way to the third knuckle just in time for Copy Kaz's dick to lurch in his mouth, feeding him a huge load of thick hot cum.

As he swallowed the warm seed, Wallace felt that familiar pang of desire starting to gnaw at him again. He turned Copy Kaz around and spread his ass apart, his tongue swiping over his lips as he watched that tight pink pucker clench and unclench in rhythm with the younger clone's heavy breathing. Not a second later, Wallace had his face buried in Copy Kaz's ass, and was assaulting that tight space with his tongue, jamming it deeper and deeper inside while he groped those milky smooth thighs, and the still smooth cock and balls. Wallace loved that Copy Kaz's body was completely hairless, save for a still relatively small amount of pubic hair, that looked like it was trimmed. Instantly, his mind set in on the thought of Kaz shaving his crotch, ending up with a hard-on, and sitting on the toilet, toes curling and muscles tensing as he shot his load all over his stomach. Another fanfiction gem that he would store away in his mind for later.

He turned Copy Kaz around again and kissed him, letting his fingers replace his tongue in stretching the boy open. Wallace loved the way Copy Kaz squirmed in his embrace, not to get away from those invading fingers, but to get them even deeper, to kiss back with even more need. The multitude sensations racking his body proved too much, and he pressed tight against Wallace's front as he came again, his seed spurting all over Wallace's dress shirt.

It was three o' clock, which was when Kaz and Oliver got off school, and headed down to The Domain. Now was the time to put the Copy Kaz plan into action. So while Clyde worked on getting his way into Mighty Med, Wallace was nursing a perpetual hard-on while the vivid images of everything that had just happened soared through his mind.

* * *

Another failure.

Clyde had been discovered, and his mind had been wiped clean, including fooling around with Wallace, which was probably for the best. One thing that Clyde did seem to remember was the sight of Kaz's ass pressing against the seat of his jeans. And he went on and on about it, drawing Wallace's attention to the prominent bulge in his twin's pants. They were both hard and apparently immensely turned on by one of the boys they were trying to destroy. That much was clear by the time they pulled their pants down and jerked off while conjuring up dirty images of Kaz, and saying them aloud for the other twin to hear.

That became their routine, one that had become so ingrained in them that they started doing it right in the open. Sometimes, on slow days, Kaz would be the only person in The Domain. And instead of worrying that their business was probably on the verge of bankruptcy, the twins stood behind the counter, their hard dicks pulled through the flies of their pants while they stroked their hard lengths. Kaz was too absorbed in new comics to look up, which meant Wallace and Clyde could jack off until they were biting their lips, stifling the moans threatening to break free as they came all over the back of the counter.

But as hot as it was, Wallace and Clyde were always left wanting more. Clyde may not have remembered being in Kaz's duplicate body, but Wallace would never forget all the incredible feelings that racked his body. And he knew that Clyde was just as hungry to taste Kaz for real.

They had to have him.

* * *

It was another slow day at The Domain, but that was on purpose. Clyde had told the customers that there was a gas leak, which was enough to send everyone else out. Naturally, that wasn't enough to deter Kaz from reading the latest issues of Tecton and The Crusher. Well, if he had one good quality, other than his good looks, he was definitely dedicated.

With the doors locked and the curtains covering the windows so that no one could see from the outside, Wallace and Clyde walked towards Kaz, who was lounging in a chair with his socked feet up on the table as usual. Normally, they would tell him off, but now they didn't have a clue what to say. Kaz flicked his eyes up from his comic book, before turning back to his comic book. Was that a smirk on his face?

A quick look down and Wallace's breath caught in his throat. There was a definite bulge in Kaz's jeans.

"Pass me my shoes," Kaz said, setting the comic book aside. "They're too far."

They were just a couple inches from his feet, well within his grasp, but Wallace bent down and picked them up anyway. Since when he was taking orders from a teenager? He handed them to Kaz, who just grinned. "Now sniff them."

"What?" Wallace asked, hoping the tone of his voice didn't give him away, because after seeing those socked feet propped on the table so often, Wallace couldn't help but think what it would be like to smell, and maybe even taste Kaz's feet.

"Come on. You know you want to."

Was there any point in denying it? Here he was getting an open invitation, so why not indulge himself? Unwilling to let this opportunity pass, Wallace pulled Kaz's size ten shoe to his face and inhaled deeply, his whole body shaking from the strangely erotic sensation. But before he could fully register the full effect of what Kaz's smell was doing to him, Kaz's socked foot was right in his face.

Wallace couldn't believe that he was being this submissive, allowing Kaz to press his foot against his face like this, tracing along his lips with his toes, before sliding them against this nostrils. He would have been humiliated if he wasn't so turned on. And when he looked to his right and saw Clyde on his knees, holding Kaz's foot and sucking on his sock-covered toes, Wallace decided to go with the flow. He pulled off Kaz's sock and attacked the bare foot with his tongue, licking up and down the smooth sole, before letting his tongue snake through the gaps between the boy's toes.

It was clear that Kaz was loving all the attention, pulling his two shirts over his head, then bringing his hands behind his head. Wallace and Clyde looked up while they sucked on Kaz's toes, a twin telepathy running through their minds. They both sat up a little more and started kissing all over Kaz's chest, their mouths exploring the body they had been fantasizing about for months now. All the questions that had piled up in their minds, like whether or not Kaz's nipples were sensitive, or if he was ticklish under his armpits, were coming to light with every passing minute.

The twin brothers attacked Kaz's nipples, making the boy arch his back. "Oh God! More! Harder!"

That was something they could do. Neither one of them cared that Kaz was calling the shots. They sucked on those nipples until they were raw and hard. In the heat of the moment, Kaz shoved Clyde's face right into his armpit, and Wallace felt his dick throb in his pants at the sight.

Once Kaz lifted his hips, Wallace and Clyde helped him out of his jeans and white briefs, both of them salivating when they saw Kaz's five inches. The black-haired boy took hold of his shaft by the base and aimed it towards them, a cocky smirk on his face that only turned the villains on more.

Their tongues sloppily rolled around Kaz's helmet head, eagerly lapping up all the pre-cum that came gushing from the slit. Sometimes their tongues touched so it was like they were kissing around Kaz's dick, but both of them were too worked up to care about that. Then, Clyde worked his way down to Kaz's big hairless balls and sucked on them harshly while Wallace began bobbing his head up and down the full length of Kaz's dick. When he looked up and saw the blissed-out look on Kaz's face, Wallace felt his appetite dive into a whole new level. He guided Kaz to stand up, spread apart those luscious ass cheeks and dove his tongue right into the twitching tight hole.

Kaz cried out and bent forward, sticking his ass out farther so Wallace could worship his pink pucker, while Clyde continued sucking him off and squeezing his balls.

This was even better than pleasuring Copy Kaz. There was something inherently erotic about tasting the real thing, Kaz's natural flavors bursting across his tongue, and guiding him to suck and kiss that hole with as much vigor as he could manage. He could tell that Kaz was on edge. His ass was clenching like crazy, and he was panting like he was trekking through the desert. So Wallace pulled back, and slipped two thick fingers into that tight wet hole, diving them all the way until he was able to curl them and assault Kaz's prostate.

"Yeah! I'm cumming!" Kaz screamed, his ass cheeks tightening and hips bucking forward wildly. Wallace wished he had been the one to get a mouth full of Kaz's cream, but he could settle for watching that gorgeous ass shake and tighten.

Kaz slowly pulled out of Clyde's mouth and wiped the sweat from his forward.

"That was awesome! Thanks!"

Wallace and Clyde watched Kaz slip his clothes back on, before stuffing the Tecton and The Crusher comic books into his bag.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Wallace asked.

"Well, I let you do something for me, so it's only fair that you give me something too. See you around. I'm gonna read these at home. With any luck, all my brothers and sisters will be out of the house when they hear about the doughnut shop giving away free doughnuts."

"There's no shop doing that," Clyde said.

"That's not the story I'm gonna tell them. See ya!"

And just like that, Kaz was out of The Domain, and Wallace and Clyde were sitting on the floor, wondering what had just happened. Their plans to infiltrate and take down Mighty Med were going to have to be put on the backburner, because now they had even more immediate plan: to exact their sexual revenge on Kaz. But even that would have to wait until later because their dicks were painfully hard. Good thing Kaz left behind his sneakers.

* * *

**I really liked Kaz being sort of cheeky and in control. Hopefully it was a good read for those of you who stumbled on this fic.**


End file.
